


A trip to Italy

by harin91



Series: Italian!Joe AU [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Carnival, First Meetings, Italian!Joe AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: Italian!Joe AU where maybe Rami visits Italy and meets Joe there?Requested by @anon on Tumblr





	A trip to Italy

**Author's Note:**

> **Not beta-ed, English is not my first language**.
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of the Italian!Joe AU but being another 'First Meeting' one-shot it's not set in the same universe as the two previous works.
> 
> See at the end for more notes and translations from Italian.

Venice was a whirlwind of colours, people and smells.

Rami had always wanted to visit  _La Serenissima_ , Queen of the Adriatic, City of Water and Canals and being able to do so during the famous  _Carnevale_  had been even more of a reason to plan a last minute trip to Italy and catch a late night flight from London.  
After all, he would soon be back to the States at the end of his abroad year in the UK and he was probably never gonna get another chance at seeing the Italian city in its most sumptuous beauty.

People where everywhere: the streets were filled with tourists and locals and you could easily distinguish the firsts from the others by the fact that tourists were those not wearing carnival costumes.  
Everyone else had done their utmost to wear their best disguises. Rami was surrounded by typical Venetian masks and gowns as well as more modern costumes, like those worn by little kids: he had met two Ironmen and three Frozen’s Elsas so far.

The street of the City Above Water were narrow and all paved in stones, exclusively pedestrian. The only means of transport inside the older section of the city were boats and  _gondola_ s and they also were busy with tourists.

To cross the canals there were numerous old bridges in marble or stone and the flow of people was so dense in both direction that you had to be careful when walking around, crossing the bridges keeping the right side, not to get trampled by the crowd.  
  


Rami had been distracted while taking a picture of a colourful gondola surfing in a canal and he didn’t pay attention to the smooth old steps of the bridge he was crossing: he lost his balance, almost falling backward.

Almost, because the person right behind him caught Rami in time and stabilised him with a hand on the small of his back and the other on his shoulder.

“ _Attenzione!_ ” exclaimed the stranger, concerned: “ _Peggiore situazione possibile per cadere e rompersi l’osso del collo._ ” he added, looking behind them at the line of people climbing the steps on the bridge: “ _Va evitato l’effetto domino._ ”

Rami couldn’t see his face: he was wearing a typical Venetian mask with gold decorations, pearls and beads: its main colour was dark green, like the rest of his rich costume of velvet, frills, laces and satin. The only hints at the man’s features Rami could grasp were locks of auburn hair escaping the brim of his hat and soft dark eyes behind the mask.

“I-I am so sorry!” stuttered Rami, regaining his steps to quickly descend the bridge on the other side and step aside to let the flow of people get through.

The masked man followed him, hand still on Rami’s back like he was afraid the tourist could trip and stumble again.

“Are you okay?” he asked kindly in English as soon as he realised Rami couldn’t understand Italian. The stranger’s accent was thick but his voice was soothing and pleasant.

Rami couldn’t stop blushing for the avoided embarrassment of falling on his butt in the middle of a crowd and the intense stare of the man behind the mask.

“I’m fine.” he smiled shyly: “Thanks for saving me, mysterious knight.” he tried to laugh it off.

“You are very welcome, gentleman.” replied the stranger, bowing gracefully like he was playing a character. He then extended his hand: “I’m Gio.”

 _Joe?_  thought Rami, confused. He shook the Italian’s hand introducing himself: “Rami.”

“Where are you from, Rami?” asked Joe.

“LA.” replied the American, still too entranced by the other’s appearance to produce more than monosyllabic answers.

“Well,  _messer Rami dalla Città degli Angeli,_ ” said suddenly Joe in Italian, with a deeper theatrical tone of voice: “ _Siete invitato a desinar co’ i sodali miei!_ ” he exclaimed jovially, linking his arm with Rami’s and dragging him toward a group of other young men in similar costumes, which Rami hadn’t noticed but where clearly waiting for Joe.  
  


That was how Rami found himself stolen from the crow of Venice’s Carnival by a group of uni students in fancy historical clothes.

They invited him to lunch in a small and typical trattoria and offered him a glass of red wine like he was already part of the company.

The guys all took off their hats and masks to eat and drink and Rami looked in awe at Joe’s auburn waves of thin hair and deep hazel eyes. His skin was fair and smothered with light freckles and his lips were perpetually curled in a easy smile.

Joe looked back at Rami finding him staring and chuckled at the other’s blatant embarrassment at being caught.

“ _Guarda Gio, che si è trovato un angelo caduto dal cielo!_ ” commented one of the guys, looking at them knowingly.

“ _Più che altro, scivolato sul Ponte del Remedio!_ ” added another, making them all laugh.

“Don’t mind those idiots…” sighed Joe, shifting closer to Rami: “I wanna know about you.” he smiled, encouraging Rami in a long, secret conversation between just the two of them, lost in their own world.  
  


After lunch, the boys escorted him around town like an excited group of inexperienced tour guides, pointing out monuments and telling stories and jokes about them that Rami couldn’t tell if they were true or completely made up.

They made it sound like Venice had history, traditions and myths in every corner and nook and Rami could easily believe that: the city was old, breath-taking and felt somehow magical, especially thanks to the masks and costumes populating the streets.

He laughed and had fun and felt grateful for having found such a peculiar company of young people to explore Venice with.  
  


Then came the time to part.

He said goodbye to all of them and was engulfed by more than one big group hug by his new (and by then half-drunk) Italian friends.

Then Joe stepped back from the group a little and took Rami’s hand. His eyes were curved in a smile behind his mask.

“ _È stato un piacere conoscerti, mio angelo._ ” he bowed theatrically again, this time taking off his mask to kiss Rami’s hand in his. His friends cheered loudly and Rami blushed furiously.

“I can’t wait to have you back in Venice.” he then added in English, getting up to crowd closer to Rami to share one last secret smile with him: “Next time you decide to fall from the sky right into my arms.”

“Hope you’ll be there to catch me again, then.” stuttered Rami, flushing a shade darker.

“ _Sempre._ ” replied Joe, confidently.

“Just kiss him already!” exclaimed in English one of Joe’s friend from where they were watching the scene, previously holding their breath in anticipation.

They all laughed.

“Do you mind?” said Joe, gallantly asking for permission.

“ _Prego._ ” whispered Rami, hoping it was the right answer to give in Italian.

  
It was.

 

\---

 

 **Notes:**  
  
I have no idea why I decided Venice during the Carnival was the right setting, especially since I’ve never actually seen the Carnival in Venice, but it felt nice to have Joe as a masked (drunk and flirty) lifesaver ;)  
  
_Attenzione!_ = careful!  
_Peggiore situazione possibile per cadere e rompersi l’osso del collo_ = worst situation ever to fall and break your neck  
_Va evitato l’effetto domino_ = we should avoid the domino effect  
_messer Rami dalla Città degli Angeli_ = sir Rami from the Angels’ City (mocked old Italian)  
_Siete invitato a desinar co’ i sodali miei!_ = you’re invited to dine with my companions! (mocked old Italian)  
_Guarda Gio, che si è trovato un angelo caduto dal cielo!_ = look at Gio, getting himself an angel fallen from the sky!  
_Più che altro, scivolato sul Ponte del Remedio!_ = more likely, slipped on the Remedio Bridge! (a bridge in Venice)  
_È stato un piacere conoscerti, mio angelo_ = it’s been a pleasure meeting you, my angel  
_Sempre_ = always  
_Prego_ = (means a lot of stuff but in this case is something like) please / go on  
  
Hope you liked it!


End file.
